Just Trust Me
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Ami's trust in Sai pays off when his mother becomes terminally ill.


Just Trust Me

**Just Trust Me**

** **

(_Disclaimer: I do not own RW or SM.)_

_ _

Soapy water ran down the driveway and sidewalk.The guys built a new car by themselves and the girls were helping them wash it.They were staying at Mia's house at the time.

Wearing blue cutoffs and black and yellow polka dotted bikini {reminds me of the song} and red nail polish, Mina dabbed the wet sponge over the car hood, as if it was covered with flesh eating ants.

"Baby," Kento muttered, "you can't clean it like that!"

"But I just painted my nails!" she groaned.

"You can always repaint 'em," he stepped close behind her and placesd a hand on her hip and his other hand over her hand holding the sponge."See?"

She sighed as she leaned into him, 'the plan worked!' she thought to herself.

"I wonder if the car's ready for a spin," Raye said.

"Let's see," Rowen gets inside and tries to start the engine but it doesn't crank."Nope, not yet."He groaned.

"Hold on a second," Lita said, "pop the hood up, will you?"

"But--" Kento and Mina mumble.

She pushed the hood and looked inside, though Kento and Mina were still washing it."You can wash it later," Lita told them."Okay, wrench!" she held her hand out and Ami handed her a wrench.

"Lita, I didn't know you knew about cars," Ami said.

"Me neither," Sage said, "wow, Lita, you're pretty amazing, you can cook and clean, fight, and you can fix cars!Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well," she paused from her work and raised her head, "I couldn't go one planes but you fixed that, didn't you?" she grinned and continued working, "screwdriver!"After working under the hood, she asked Yuli for his skateboard and she lay on it to go underneath the car.

Mia came outside holding the phone, "Sai, it's for you.It's your sister. She says it's urgent," Mia announced, handing him the phone.

"My sister?" Sai mumbled, "Why'd she'd be calling?" he took the phone and put it up to his ear."Sandi?" {An: I know his sister's name is Sayoko in the Japanese show but I decided to change it.I mean, they're English, so why would they have Japanese names?}Five second's later, Sai's face fell and he turned around from the crowd.Everyone looked at him with concerned faces."Okay, okay, don't worry, I'll be home soon." He pressed the 'talk' button and slowly lowered his hand.

"I have to go to England," he told the group, his back still to them.

"Your mom?" Kento asked, though he already knew.

"Yeah."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No thanks, Kento," Sai murmured.

Kento pats his buddy on the back, "Tell her I wish her well, alright?"

"Thanks Kento," he hesitantly turned around and hugged him, "means a lot."

"What's going on?" Ami questioned, "Sai, what is it?"

"His mother," Kento replied.

"My mom has a bad heart," Sai explained, "She's had a lot of doctors and tests.It doesn't look good. I have to leave for England immediately.

"You've never told me?" she demanded, upset."Why, Sai?"

"It's a sensitive subject, Ami," Sai said, "I can't get into it right now."

"I'm coming with you," she told him.

"No, I should go alone."

"What's going on?" Lita asked, pulling out underneath the car.She accidentally hit her head on the side, "ouch!" 

"Here, you okay?" Sage helped her up.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Ami persisted, "I'm coming with you and I'm going to take my mother with us."

"Ami, your mom has other patients to look after," Sai said.

"She can get someone to take her place," Ami told him, "I can't let you go to England by yourself.You helped me in my time of need, when I stopped believing in myself.Come on Sai, deep inside you don't want to leave all by yourself."

"She's right," Kento added, "maybe we should all go with you."

"We can't all afford to go to England," Sai said."I have to go inside and pack. "The sensitive English boy went back in the house.

"Oh Sai," Ami whispered and shook her head.

Serena walked up and rubbed her back, "hey, you tried."

"I can't let him go by himself, Serena," Ami said, close to tears, "I just can't!I'll sneak aboard the plane if I have too!" She stepped inside and started walking up the stairs just as Sai was coming down.

Sai sighed and walked to the step she stood on, "actually, Ami," he mumbled, "It would mean a lot to me if you did come.My mom would like to meet you."

"We can stop at my mom's work on our way to the airport," Ami said.They walk down the stairs together hand in hand.At the bottom of the stairs, she turned to him and embraced him."Everything will be okay, Sai.I'll be with you every step of the way."

His chest heaved and she pulled him closer to her, "Thanks, Ami."

So he can get off the plane quicker, Sai sat in the aisle seat, tapping his hand on his knee nervously.Ami sat beside him in the middle seat and took his hand.

"Don't worry, Sai," Ami reminded him, "I'm still here."

"Ami, I'm so nervous," he confessed, "what if I get there too late and my mother's…"

"Shh," she squeezed his hand gently.She looked at her mother who sat beside her in the window seat, who was looking out the window, commenting on the grounds. "Thank you so much for coming with us, Mom.Means a lot to me."

"Me too, Dr. Mizuno," Sai added, "My mother sure could use a lot of care."

"I'm happy to help," Dr. Mizuno said and turned her head, "I've treated a lot of patients with weak hearts and I'm also a little excited to be in England. Just have a little faith, Sai.You have to believe she'll be alright."

He nodded. Five minutes later, he pushed the stewardess call button.

"What is it, sir?" the stewardess asked, cocking her head.

"Excuse me love, but can you tell me when we'll be landing in England?" he inquired.

"In about forty-five minutes," she replied, "I can tell by your accent you're from England, excited about going back home?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can I get you anything?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe a bottle of spring water," he said.

"Of course," she left to get him his water. Moments later she returned with his water.

"Thank you, love," he unscrewed the top and took a small swig and put it back on."Tastes like ordinary English mountain spring water." He commented to Ami, "I can't tell you how much I missed this.Feels good to be coming home."

Ami smiled and rubbed her fingers over his forearm.He took her hand in his, "I'm glad you do.Everything will be just fine, Sai."

Sai hurried off the plane and embraced his sister, "Sandi," he mumbled.

"Sai, it's so good to see you!" Sandi exclaimed and hugged him back."Oh, I've missed you."

"How's Mum?" he asked, still in her embrace.

"She's fighting," she replied."She's fighting."

Sai stepped back and shook hands with his brother-in-law."Shawn," he said.

"Hullo, Sai."Shawn said.{It's really Shizuka but I changed his name for the same reason as Sai's sister.}

"Well, who is this?" Sai asked, looking at a young boy that was hugging Sandi's legs.

"This is Roy," Sandi answered, rubbing his head."Your nephew."

Sai squatted, "Hullo there, Roy.Do you have a hug for your Uncle Sai?"

Roy turns his face back into his mother's leg.

"He's shy," Sai said, "I guess he gets that from me.Poor kid!"

Ami and Dr. Mizuno stood behind Sai, waiting to be introduced.

"Sai, it looks like you have some introducing to do yourself," Sandi said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Sai stepped back and wrapped his arm around Ami, "Ami, why didn't you say anything?" he looked at his sister, "Ami's shy too!Ami, this is my sister Sandi, my brother in law Shawn and my nephew Roy.Sandi, Shawn, Roy, this is my girlfriend Ami."

"Hi," Ami smiled and shook their hands, "very nice to meet you."

"Sai's girlfriend, is it?" Shawn teased, "Well, it is very nice to meet you!" he shook her hand and kissed the top of it.Ami and Sai both turn red, Ami with shyness and Sai with surprise.Sandi sighed.

"And this is Ami's mum," Sai introduced, "Dr. Mizuno."

"Dr. Mizuno?" Sandi asked with a mumble.

"A doctor's girl," Shawn commented, "Well, Sai, you sure now how to pick 'em!"

Everyone laughed except for Sai, who blushed beyond imagination.

They arrived at the hospital and Sai was the first one to come into the room.Mrs. Mouri was in ICU. "Mum, it's me," Sai said, taking her hand, "everything will be alright.Can you hear me?"

"She's a little groggy from a sedative," a nurse informed.

"Mum, there's someone here I'd like you to meet," Sai told his mother. He nodded to Ami and she came to his side.Sai wrapped his arm, "This is my new girlfriend Ami.She insisted that I'd bring her with me.She brought her mum with us who's a doctor, so you won't have to worry."

Mrs. Mouri didn't say anything but her eyes were open.Though she couldn't' respond, Sai could tell that he understood her. 

"My mother is going to help you, Mrs. Mouri," Ami told her, "you'll be okay."

Mrs. Mouri's family physician came in, "Sai Mouri, is that you?"

"Dr. Jones?" Sai mumbled.

"I hardly even recognized you!" Dr. Jones shook his hand, "good to see you, how you doing, son?"

"Good to see you too, sir." Mouri said, "I'm fine, thanks, doctor.Dr. Jones, this is my girlfriend Ami and her mother.Ami's mother is a doctor too."

"I'm glad you can join us doctor," Dr. Jones shook Dr. Mizuno's hand.

"Can you please tell me the patient's symptoms?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"She's like any other patient heart trouble," Dr. Jones explained, "fatigue, weakness."

"How long has she had it?"

"Since the poor girl was born," he replied, "but she's a tough cookie.I'm surprised she's made it this far with her heart.Nurse, can you get me a doctor's jacket and blank nametag for Dr.,"

"Mizuno, Doctor Mizuno."

"Yes, Dr. Jones," the nurse said and left for the nurse's station. Dr. Mizuno and Dr. Jones followed as Dr. Jones continued to explain Mrs. Mouri's symptoms.

Sandi and Shawn left with Roy to give Sai some time with Ami and his mother.It was a very emtotional moment for Sai and Ami stayed right by his side, her hands on his shoulder blades.

"Mum, everything will be okay," Sai mumbled."I'm here now."

She smiled and closed her eyes, her chest heaving.Sai gasps, "Mum?"

"She's only fallen asleep," Ami told him, "from the sedative."She checked her pulse and looked at the monitor, "see?She's doing fine.I think it's because you're here."

"Not me," he said, "but you, and your mother.I cant' believe I tried to talk you out of coming with me."

"Hey," she kissed his cheek, "that's alright.Don't worry about it.I'm going to wait in the lobby.Would you like to come with me or have a few moments here with your mother?"

"It's been too long since I've been with my mum," Sai said, "maybe I can use this moment right now."

"Okay," she said and rubbed his back. "I'll be out waiting for you." Ami walked out of the room and sat in the lobby with Sandi, Shawn and Roy.

"So tell me, Ami," Sandi began, "how did you meet Sai?"

Ami hesitated.She didn't want to tell them about her being a sailor scout and everything but she didn't want to lie either."Well," she said, "I was drowning and he jumped in after me."

"Sai's always been the best swimmer in the family," Sandi said.

"He's great," Ami said shyly."I can't imagine my life without him."

"Are you talking about me?" Sai demanded as he walked into the lobby.

"Ami was just telling me how great you are," Sandi replied, "but I already knew that.Is Mum any better?"

"She fell asleep while we were talking to us," Ami said as Sai sat next to her, "you look like you're about to fall asleep too, Sai."

"I'm fine," he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"You didn't have any sleep on the plane ride," Ami told him.She wrapped his arm around him.

"You're welcome to come to our house," Sandi said.

"I think I'll stay here for a while until more news about Mum," he sighed, "I want to stay here incase something happens." His eyelids drooped down and he yawned. 

"Here," Ami pulled him down to her lap and he didn't do anything to stop her.He was too tired to talk her out of it.She began sliding her finger around his face and pushing his hair back.

"Look at that, Shawn," Sandi whispered to her husband, "my brother's out like a light.Isn't' that just so cute?"

Ami tried not to pay attention but she heard Sandi's comment and blushed a little.She kept her focus on Sai's still sleeping face.

"How long have you known my brother?" Sandi asked.

"About 3 years now," Ami replied, "Not too long ago, Sai helped me train to become a better swimmer and I won a swimming match.I couldn't have done it with out his help.Now I'm returning the favor."

"That's so sweet," Sandi commented.

"We've been through a lot together." Ami continued. "I've never been able to trust a guy as much I do Sai.I can tell him anything. I trust him completely."

"He's always been like that," Sandi said, "I don't think there's any guy in the world as trustworthy as Sai can be."

"Hey!" Shawn snapped.

Sandi smiled, "except maybe Shawn."

Around 45 minutes passed and Sai still was out on Ami's lap.Dr. Mizuno walked out.

"What is it, Mom?" Ami asked.

"I'm afraid we'll have to perform open heart surgery," she replied.

"Surgery?" Sandi mumbled.

Ami looked down at Sai.She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him the news when he woke up.

"It may be a long procedure," Dr. Mizuno went on, "After the surgery she'll still be sleeping. It will be best for you to go home and get some rest.You can come back tomorrow afternoon."

"Sai and I would like to stay," Ami said.

"You're more than welcome to come with us, Ami," Sandi said, "thank you Dr. Mizuno.I don't think there's anything more we can do here."

"Just leave everything to me," Dr. Mizuno said with a smile and left.

"I'd hate to be the one to tell Sai that she'll need open heart surgery," Ami mumbled.

"It would be best if it came from you," Sandi said. "Coem with us to our home, Ami.I can make you some dinner."

"I appreciate that," Ami said, "I'm not in the mood for hospital food.Are you as good as a cook as Sai?"

"Are you kidding?I taught him everything he knows!"

Ami smiled and shook Sai gently, "Sai, sweetie, wake up."

"What is it?" Sai asked wearily.

"We're going over to your sister's for the night."

"For the night? But we just got here." 

"Yes," Ami told him, "I know.My mom came and…"

Sai sat up from her lap and put his feet on the ground, "and?"

"She said that you're mom needs surgery."

"Then I'm staying here," Sai said.

"The whole night?" Sandi asked, "Sai, Dr. Mizuno and Dr. Jones are going to take good care of everything.You look tired and you know you cant' stay here all night. We have to leave it to the doctors."

"What if something happens?" Sai demanded, "If I'm not here to be with Mum I can't do anything."

"We can come back tomorrow afternoon," Ami said."As a person studying to become a doctor, let me tell you this, there are some things that the doctors can't do and there are some things that the waiting friends and loved ones can do.But right now, Sai, it's in the doctor's hands.There's nothing you can do.Your mom knows we're close by and I'm sure she when she wakes up she wants to see you refreshed and not like you've been up all night.Trust me, Sai, I know these things.A patient doesn't want to look at someone that looks as bad as they feel.It won't make them heal any better.A healthy face gives them encouragement."

"She's right, Sai," Sandi said, "she's a smart girl.You know Mum will be worried if she saw you looking like you got in a car accident."

"I do not look that bad do I?" he asked.

"Your mom will want to see someone healthy when she wakes up."Ami went on, "it will make her feel better.My mom is a great doctor."

"She had to be to be able to raise you," he smiled and pulled her in his arms, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Sandi made a nice dinner for everyone."Sandi, how did you become a better cook than me?" Sai demanded.

"Hey, who taught you how to cook anyway?" she replied, "besides, I have a husband and a little boy to look after--you don't."

"Thank goodness," Sai whispered to himself.But he didn't speak low enough because Ami heard him.She giggled slightly.

"Uncle Sai," Roy mumbled, "can I ask you something?"

Sai's eyes bulged, "He called me Uncle Sai!"

"He only needed some time to warm up to you," Sandi said.

"What can Uncle Sai do for you, l'il mate?" Sai asked his nephew.

"Is it true that you swam at the bottom of a deep lake one time?"{Actually, I think it was a sea near Japan or something.Some RW/Yoroidin Troopers sites say that his family knows about his armor.}

"Well, yes, I did," Sai replied.

"How can you do that without drowning?"

"I can hold my breath for a long time," Sai told him.

"Wow," Roy murmured."I wish I could do that!"

"Well, if you practice enough, you probably will."

"Hey, don't you be giving Roy any ideas now!" Sandi yelled, "He's only five years old!"

"But Sandi, I was even younger than he was when I started swimming!" Sai retorted, "and Mum didn't have any problems with it. Trust me!"He leaned over to his nephew, "I promise, li'l mate, I'll take you down to the lake and we'll swim together."

"What are you two talking about?" Sandi demanded.

"Nothing!" Both her brother and son shouted as they grin at each other.Sai winked at Roy.

After dinner, Sandi lent Ami a T-shirt to sleep in.Sai slept in the guest bedroom and Ami slept in the living room on the couch. But neither of them could sleep and they headed to the kitchen at the same time for a glass of water.

"Ami, love, can't you sleep either?" Sai asked in concern.He kissed her temples."I'm the only one that should have trouble sleeping."He took two glasses and filled them up with water.

She sighed, "I'm worried about your mother too. Thanks."She took the glass he gave her."I've just been wondering how this would be for my mom.She's not treating any other patient.It's your mom.Sai, I think this may not be as bad as it seems."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sliding his finger down her cheek.

"Maybe this can bring us closer," Ami said, "I mean, think of it Sai, your mother is ill, my mom's a doctor, both of us lost our fathers, if our moms become close, then we'll become even closer."

"Ami, I don't know if it's even possible we become closer than we are already.We never had one fight."

"Then what about what happened at the restaurant?" Ami reminded with a grin.

"That wasn't a fight," Sai said, "That was a misunderstanding.But Ami, I'd love it if our relationship can get better.I've heard become closer in a crises."

Sai took her hand and sat down on the couch, placing his and her glasses down on the coffee table.He pulled her onto his lap and she leaned her ear to the sound of his beating heart with her hand up on his face, rubbing it gently.They stayed like that for a long moment.

"I love you, Ami," Sai said.

"I love you too, Sai."

Ami soon fell asleep in his arms and Sai decided since she was the real guest, he placed her in the guest bedroom and he crashed on the couch.Though it was hard for him to do. He stood over Ami for about ten minutes, watching her sleep.He just wanted to crawl in with her and hold her tight.But this was not the place for that. If his nephew happened to walk by, he'd see them and it might scare him.If his sister found him, she'd think the worst happened and his brother-in-law probably think he was blamed for it.Sai wouldn't do anything wrong, but it would look like they did.He just wanted to be close to Ami and feel her in his arms, feeling her warmth and quiet strength. He felt so fragile because his mother's weakness. He tried to stay strong this whole time but it was just so hard.It was easy though, for him to lean on Ami when he needed her. He didn't know she could be so strong. 

He leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead. "G'night Ami, love. Sweet dreams."Sai went to the couch and looked up at the ceiling, pondering what Ami had said.Could it be possible that they could return back closer than ever?Sai smiled and closed his eyes.Sleep was difficult for a moment, until he pictured Ami in his head and he fell right to sleep, dreaming of her all night.

_'I love you, Sai.' Spoke Ami in Sai's dream.They were standing on the water of a lake._

_'Ami, I love you too, more than anything in the world.' He kissed her and embraced her. It was the most pleasant dream Sai ever had. _

Ami woke up to the sound of hearing Sandi screaming.Ami looked down at the bed, "how did I get here?" she asked out loud, "where's Sai?"Suddenly, an unclean thought appeared in her head and she shook her ehad. _No, Sai wouldn't do that._She stood up and walked out of the room, "Sandi, what's the matter?"

"Where's Roy?" Sandi screamed, "Roy?"

"Hey, I thought you were going to sleep on the couch," Shawn said to Ami.

Ami looked at the couch where she was going to sleep and saw something on a the pillow. It was a red hair that could only belong to Sai..She kicked herself silently for even thinking of such a thing.She knew Sai would never take advantage of her.She trusted him.Ami smiled, picking up the hair, "I think Sai wanted the couch more than I did."

"Have you seen Roy, Ami?" Sandi demanded. "Or Sai?"

"Not since 2:30 in the morning," Ami replied.

Sandi raised an eyebrow, "what were you two doing at 2:30?"

Shawn snickered.

Ami blushed, "I woke up to get glass of water.Sai wanted one too, I guess and we talked."

"Did he say he was going to go anywhere?" Shawn asked.

Ami shook her head."Sorry."

Sandi groaned.

"Relax, Sandi, wherever Roy is, I'm sure Sai is with him," Shawn rubbed her back, "maybe they went outside for a morning walk or something."

Meanwhile, at the lake, Sai was fulfilling his promise and teaching Roy some basic swimming skills. 

"Uncle Sai," Roy mumbled, standing in the shallow end, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Don't worry, Roy," Sai said, treading water, "I'm not going to expect you to high dive or anything.I'm just going to teach you to get used to the water."

Roy took a few steps in the cold water, "it's freezing."

Sai swam to him and took hold of his arms, "now, just pretend you're a giant leaf floating on the water.Just trust me, L'il mate. There you go."

"Hey, this is really fun!" Roy exclaimed.

They continued to swim around for about thirty minutes and they returned home.

"Roy!" cried Sandi, "I was worried sick!"

"Uncle Sai taught me how to swim!" Roy said.

Sai blushed.

Sandi tried to control her anger, "I'm glad that's the only thing you taught him," she said to Sai.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked, biting his lip.

"Yes, Mummy."

"Yes, sis."He walked past a cracking-up Ami.He looked at her as if to say, 'you owe me an explanation'.

"So, um," Ami said, trying to keep her laughter down, "what's for breakfast?"

Ami sat at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. This time, Sai did the cooking.Ami heard a 'thump' on the table spot in front of her and looked up to see an egg sandwich and…one apple juice with a blue spiral silly straw, two cherries and TWO umbrellas! One light blue and one turquoise, Ami's two favorite colors.

Sai grinned at Ami, "Enjoy your breakfast." He kissed her cheek.

Ami blushed, "oh, I will."

They returned to the hospital.Dr. Mizuno was waiting for him, "I have your good news of the day.The surgery was a great success!We have her moved out of ICU and she is recuperating in her new room."She nodded to the door next to her.

"That's wonderful, thank you Mom!" Ami embraced her.

"Yes, what Ami said!" Sai embraced her next, "thanks, Mum."

Dr. Mizuno laughed a little, "Oh, Mum."

"Can we see her?" Sai asked.

"Sure," Dr. Mizuno said, "Sai, I'm very impressed with how quickly your mom has recovered.I think we can release her tomorrow."

Ami stayed with her mom while Sai went to go see his, followed by his sister and her family.

"Mum, I'm so glad you're alright now," Sai mumbled.

"Goodness," she wheezed, "who's been watering you while you were away from home?"

Sai laughed.

They talked for a little longer and then the nurse came to bring Mrs. Mouri her lunch.

"We'll talk to you later," Sai said and walked out to embrace Ami and her mom again."I just cannot express you how grateful I am to you both.Dr. Mizuno, thank you."

"You're welcome, Sai," Dr. Mizuno said.

"Ami, come with me to the chapel over here," he said, "I think I'll go thank the person up stairs that made all this possible."

When they left, the nurse came outside after giving Mrs. Mouri her lunch.

"I can't believe how well Mrs. Mouri is doing," the nurse commented, "Dr. Mizuno, you're excellent!I'm sure your other patients are missing you."

"My other colleguges are about as skilled as I am," she said."And Mrs. Mouri is no other patient.She's the mother of my daughter's boyfriend.It's good for me to meet her."Dr. Mizuno walked in and checked Mrs. Mouri's pulse after her lunch.

"Dr. Mizuno," Mrs. Mouri mumbled, sliding her wrist into both of her hands, "thank you for coming all this way to treat me.I wasn't able to speak before because I was so tired, but I'm grateful you and your daughter came over here."

"Mrs. Mouri, if our children are going to get any closer, and I'm sure they will," Dr. Mizuno said, "let's not speak so formally to each other.My name's Angela."

"And I'm Sylvia," Mrs. Mouri said."Angela, I'm not sure how Sai met your girl Ami, but I'm glad he did. I think it made a difference.Sai was very upset when we lost his father.He was the only boy in the family and he took it as his job to take care of me.It's so sad for a child to be away from their father."

"I know," Angela said.

"You're a widow too?" Sylvia guessed.

"No, my husband and I are divorced," she corrected, "It's been quite hard on Ami."

Ami and Sai started to walk back to the room and they saw in the window their mothers talking.

"Why don't we give them a few more minutes?" Ami asked him, turning around from the window.

Sai smiled, "of course."He wrapped his arm around her, "let me show you the trees outside."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sylvia mumbled.

Angela nodded, "I think because what happened between her father and me, she's been afraid to speak to anyone, boys especially.She focused everything on her studies.Soon she made friends with some other girls at school. Not long after making friends with Serena and the others, she met Sai.Ami is very shy."

"So is Sai," Sylvia said, "it's a wonder how they became friends."

"I remember asking her, 'Ami, honey, what makes Sai so different from the other guys you know?' and she told me, 'I can trust him.'" Angela smiled, "I think that's why she didn't want to get in a relationship with anybody.She wasn't sure she could trust anyone not to hurt her feelings."

"Sai is very trustworthy," Sylvia said, "you can tell that boy anything.He wouldn't hurt anybody."

"I think they're in love with each other," Angela said, "and I thought I'd be upset that they are but I'm not.I'm glad Ami found someone that can make her happy. I was afraid she'd shut people out her whole life.That all changed when they met each other."

"Hey, do you hear that?" Sylvia asked, putting a hand to her ear.

"Hear what?" Angela asked.

"Wedding bells!" she replied with a happy shout.

Angela laughed, "now let's not get ahead of ourselves!"

Sylvia Mouri was released the next day."Now be you sure to keep in touch," she told Angela in a friendly-threatening tone.

"You be sure to take it easy!" Angela said.

Sai smiled, "'Bye Mum."He hugged her and the rest of his family."Now, remember, li'l mate," he said, getting down to his knees in front of his nephew, "if you practice enough, you'll become as good as me!"

Roy hugged Sai, almost knocking Sai off balance.He blushed.

"You take care now," Sandi said, hugging Ami and her mom.

"You too," Ami replied.

Sai slid his hand into Ami's.His mom got kind of teary eyed, "Mum, what is it?"

"Nothing," she said, "I'm just so….happy for you."

The ride back to Japan was more relaxing than the ride to England.Sai slept all the way there, with Ami's head on his shoulder, and his head on hers, hand in hand.Angela Mizuno covered her ears, _I'm starting to hear those wedding bells now too!_

_ _

**The End.**


End file.
